


Purple Lightning Like Mine

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Iris West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris West Allen is the Flash and Nora wants to be just like her mom when she grows up.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Purple Lightning Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 6 entry for Iris West Allen Week. I'm really happy with how this particular fic turned out. 
> 
> *not beta'd

“Daddy, who’s your favorite superhero?” young Nora asked as she hopscotched around on the way home.

Barry was picking his daughter up from school and Nora had been talking about her day. It was one of Barry’s favorite parts of the day. he loved to hear about the world from the eyes of a first grader. Today, they talked about what superpowers they wished they could have.

“My favorite superhero is Mommy,” Barry answered honestly. “Who’s yours?”

“Mommy,” Nora answered, still prancing around as they continued their walk home.

“Oh really?” Barry asked. “Do you want to have superspeed?” 

Barry watched her curiously as she pondered the question. Barry and Iris didn’t keep secrets about Iris’ superspeed with Nora. They tried to be completely open and honest with her. Nora knew that Mommy was a superhero, the Flash. She knew that Iris’ identity was a secret and that only a few people were allowed to know that Iris was the Flash.

“I think so,” Nora said, and Barry was genuinely surprised to hear it.

“Really?” Barry asked. He and Iris discussed the possibility of Nora having superspeed ever since they first found out they were pregnant with her. So far, there had  
no signs of Nora having superspeed, but they were planning for it the best they could.

“I want to go run with Mommy,” Nora said, and Barry smiled.

“I think Mommy would really love that.”

When the two reached the house, Barry was surprised to see Iris there. She was sitting on the couch, her laptop on her lap. 

“Mommy!” Nora said running up to give Iris a hug. Barry noticed that her left arm was wrapped in bandages. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Iris asked, and Nora started telling her about her day at school. 

Barry went to put Nora’s backpack away and started to prepare for dinner while his two girls bonded in the living room. Iris didn’t get to spend a lot of down time with Nora throughout the week. between her job as a reporter and being the city’s hero, her time was Nora was usually spent making sure the necessities are taken care of (eating dinner and getting Nora ready for bed). So, he knew that Iris was enjoying some leisure time with Nora. 

***

After dinner, Barry insisted on cleaning up while Iris gave Nora a bath and got her ready for bedtime. He joined the two for the bedtime story. Iris was telling Nora stories from their childhood and Barry couldn’t help but smile at the memories. 

When Nora was down, Barry and Iris reconvened in the living room. 

“We have a cute kid, Bear,” Iris said as she sat back down on the couch. She closed her laptop and sat it on the coffee table.

Barry joined her on the couch, placing his hand on her knee.

“We do,” he smiled. “How was your day?” 

“Long,” she sighed. “Work was fine, I have an article to finish up tonight, but other than that I got everything done today. Our meta, on the other hand, I canvassed the city five times, we have no idea where he is.”

“Is Cisco still working on the satellites?” Barry asked.

“Yes, he’s getting closer, but it’s just frustrating that we’ve been searching for him for months and still have nothing,” Iris vented. 

Barry nodded understandably. Iris leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

“You know.. Nora says you’re her favorite superhero and that she wants to have superspeed like you,” Barry says after a moment of silence.

“She said that?” Iris asked excitedly, sitting up to read his facial expression.

“Yeah,” Barry laughed. “She did.”

Iris smiled proudly and rested her head back on Barry’s shoulder.

“Do you think we can handle to metahuman kid?” Iris asked.

“I think we can handle anything,” Barry said surely.

“Do you think she’d have purple lightning like mine?” Iris asked. 

Barry let out a laugh and nodded, “Yeah, I think she would.”


End file.
